Fuegos Artificiales
by Pinky.LadyUchiha
Summary: Un MiniFic de Albert en Realidad Alternativa


**Fuegos Artificiales**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, esa era la cuestión que últimamente Albert se hacía, sin embargo aquella fecha estaba próxima, ya no sabía que hacer era la última vez que haría ese viaje, ya no había forma de seguir con esa agonía.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa de viaje y metió solo algunas prendas de playa, sería la ultima vez que iría a esa playa y esperaría como en los años anteriores ¿Por qué aun iba? Ni siquiera el mismo lo comprendía, sin embargo una pequeña llama de esperanza aún alumbraba su ser, esta vez estaría ella ahí.

El camino hacia la playa se hacia cada vez mas largo, Albert seguía pensando en todo y en nada, mientras manejaba su vista parecía perderse en el horizonte, sabia que no podía hacer eso si no quería quedar estampado en algún cerro.

El rubio suspiraba profundamente y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado unos kilómetros, sin embargo aquellas rocas y aquella playa le recordaban algo muy vivido, se estacionó y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la playa mientras el sol de aquel día se apagaba, él recordaba…

_**Flash Back**_

_Aquella noche no podía dormir, a pesar de que el rompimiento de las olas era mi mejor arrullo para poder conciliar el sueño, mi corazón estaba roto y sin embargo yo no podía ni siquiera dejar que esos sentimientos se notaran._

_Ella, aquella rubia había roto mi corazón sin que ella probablemente lo hubiera notado, su amor había sido dado a mi sobrino y yo no podía hacer nada mas, esa noche me fui a la playa no quería estar ahí._

_Acostado, mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en mi rostro escuchaba atentamente el arrullo de las olas al romper, el sonido de la brisa que chocaba directo con el mar profundo e inmaculado, no podía dormir, esa era la realidad, me senté a la orilla de mi cama y decidí de que era mejor bajar y dar una caminata nocturna por la siempre virgen y blanca arena._

_Al bajar lo primero que note era como la luna parecía seguirme, era hermosa y resplandeciente era realmente envidiable, de pronto noté que mis pasos no eran los únicos, jamás la he podido olvidar, fue solo un momento, ella se aproximo a mi y susurró unas palabras que me dejaron un tanto sorprendido **"Yo siempre te amaré a pesar de todo y de todos" **_

_¡¡¡Dios!!! Esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azabache, de ojos realmente dulces y sensibles, su sonrisa casi conmovedora, era lo que yo quería para mi, en un impulso la abracé porque por un momento pensé que de un espejismo se trataba y sin embargo su piel caribeña era cálida y su dulce corazón curaba mis mas profundas heridas ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Ni siquiera lo entiendo, solo parecía que mi cuerpo ardiera de amor, parecía como si un montón de fuegos artificiales salieran por cada uno de mis poros, ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho palpitante, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos y pronto mis dedos se dirigieron a delinear aquel rostro gentil, levanté su barbilla e hice que sus hermosos ojos oscuros se fijaran en los míos, no puedo describir cuando aquello sucedió, simple y sencillamente ella era mi diosa y la quería por completo para mi._

_Unos segundos después tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acerqué mis labios a los de ella, para inmediatamente besarlos y degustarlos, ella aceptó cada beso hasta que aquel simple beso se hizo mas profundo, su tibia lengua jugaba y buscaba gustosa la mía, parecía que hacíamos el amor con tan solo aquel demandante beso._

_Las olas, el mar, la arena y aquella luna eran testigos de aquel naciente amor y sin embargo no hablamos, solo el sonido de nuestra entrega fue lo único que se escuchó._

_Fueron momentos maravillosos, los siguientes meses fue la misma situación, el mismo día, la playa, los besos, nuestra entrega y la luna por testigo_.

_**- Dime tu nombre **–por fin después de dos meses le pregunté, ella acarició mi mejilla y me besaba._

_**- Aquí estaré la semana entrante **–sonreía y sin más nos besábamos y ella se alejaba._

_Fueron cinco hermosos meses, pero el sexto y el séptimo, ella ya no volvió, parecía que una vez mas mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, sin embargo cada semana estoy aquí esperando a que ella por fin vuelva a mí._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

_**"Meses han pasado desde la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos"**_ esos eran los únicos pensamientos de Albert, aquello hacia que su corazón se encogiera, sin embargo caminó hacia el mismo lugar donde como siempre la esperaba, el sol se escondía y en su caminar los últimos rayos del sol lo bañaban.

En tanto se acercaba escuchaba varias voces, era raro porque por ahí nunca había nadie, poco a poco se fue acercando y vio a tres chicos alrededor de una fogata, se veía a simple vista que se estaban divirtiendo, pero estaban exactamente donde Albert esperaba hasta el amanecer por aquella mujer.

En un intento por correrlos Albert se acercó tanto como pudo a aquellos tres jóvenes, de pronto vio como el fuego delineaba suavemente el rostro de una joven que sin mas reía, pero al escucharla hablar, sus sentidos se paralizaron y sus movimientos cesaron, era ella no había ningún error, pero ¿Cómo es que lucia mas joven de lo que recordaba? Su curiosidad pudo más y se acercó…

**- Buenas noches **–miraba fijamente a la chica y ésta al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre volvió su vista directo a él, ella parecía sorprendida y la otra pareja al verlo casi se fueron de espaldas y uno de los chicos que venía con aquella chica no pudo mas que exclamar una tontería.

**- ¡Demonios! Entonces si existía **–Albert simplemente frunció su entrecejo pues realmente parecían sorprendidos de verlo, pero en realidad él no los conocía para nada.

**- Disculpa **–Albert por fin articuló palabra-. **Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerlos.**

Los tres chicos se veían unos a otros como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, hasta que por fin aquella chica se puso de pie y caminó justo para detenerse delante de él, lo miraba como hipnotizada, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, quería tocarlo pero no se atrevía.

**- Eres tu **–susurró mientras en su rostro se dibujaba aquella misma sonrisa que ansiaba volver a ver, Albert tomó la mano de la chica entre sus manos para después tocarse el rostro con ella misma.

-** Soy yo **–el rubio besaba la palma de la mano de la chica.

**- Creí que solo habías sido un dulce sueño** –los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse.

**- ¿De que hablas? **–Ahora Albert no entendía ni una sola palabra-. **¿Por qué no regresaste? Fueron meses esperándote semana con semana a que regresaras, yo creía que esos cinco meses habían significado más.**

**- Oye, yo no sé de que estas hablando, esta es la primera vez que te veo, creí que solo existías en mi mente y en mis sueños.**

**- Co… ¿Cómo? No puede ser cierto, fuiste mía una y otra vez por cinco meses, siempre este preciso día, en este mismo lugar, yo te esperaba aquí sentado ¿Cómo me puedes decir que no sabías que existía?**

**- Perdóname** –por alguna razón las palabras de Albert llegaban mucho mas profundo a su alma y dolían demasiado-. Dios, no se que ha pasado, **yo… yo acabo de despertar de un coma.**

**- ¿De un coma? Pe…pero **–Albert enredó sus dedos entre su cabellos y se acuclilló ya no sabía que pensar-. **Entonces ¿no eras tú? **- La chica de inmediato se acuclilló delante de él y tomó entre sus manos las de Albert.

**- No, no sé, yo solo recuerdo que en mis sueños estabas aquí precisamente, sabía que me estabas esperando pero yo solo pensaba que era un sueño **–los amigos de ella los dejaron solos, necesitaban un momento a solas, en tanto la chica tomó una bolsa y abriéndola sacó una libreta que desde hacía dos meses utilizaba, casi, casi después de despertar de aquel letargo-. **Mira hace dos meses yo reaccioné y cuando me venía a la mente tu presencia la dibujaba **–Albert tomó la libreta de la chica y empezó a hojear hoja por hoja, ahí estaba plasmado lo que habían vivido ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Se preguntaba.

**- No puede ser **–se sentó completamente en la arena-. **No pudiste ser un fantasma, porque estas viva.**

**- No, no creo que hubiera podido ser un fantasma **–sonreía-. **No soy muy fea ¿o si? **–lo miraba de reojo mientras tomaba una varita de luz de vengala.

**- ¿Fea? Jamás, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida** –la miraba mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-. **Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué hacer?**

**- ¿Qué hacer de que? **–le preguntaba mientras se acercaba un poco mas él.

**- Bueno, quiero conocerte eso es definitivo, lo que sucedió, creo que nunca lo podremos averiguar y la verdad no quiero hacerlo tampoco.**

**- Oh, bueno, eso también yo lo pienso **–le entregaba una varita de luz de vengala mientras Albert sonreía.

**- ¿Quieres que la prendamos juntos?**

**- ¿Te gustaría?**

**- Claro **–sonreía mientras los dos juntos prendían las vengalas-. **¡Woow! Es hermoso como destellan en diferentes colores.**

**- Si, pero sigo pensando que tu eres mas hermosa ¿sabes? La primera vez que te encontré, realmente quería que alguien me ayudara a ya no sentir dolor.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Si.**

**- Oh… la primera vez que te encontré sentí como si me llamaran ahora lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo algo muy vagamente y fue que me tomaste en tus brazos y sentí tu corazón latir.**

**- Yo sentí que con tu contacto mi corazón sanaba profundamente y que no necesitaba mas que tu sola presencia ¿Es extraño, no lo crees?**

**- Demasiado extraño, pero de verdad siento que te conozco y conozco esa mirada y sé que algo te está preocupando.**

**- Si, me preocupa que yo no sea lo que tu esperas, antes no tenia ninguna duda, pero ahora…**

**- Ahora soy yo y realmente me gustas mucho, siento algo en mi pecho cuando estas cerca.**

**- Yo también lo siento y eso es lo que temo.**

**- Dime una cosa ¿Cómo te llamas? **–la chica miraba fijamente mientras la vengala se iba apagando y observaba como Albert suspiraba profundamente.

**- Es cierto a pesar de que llevamos mas de cinco meses viéndonos, bueno eso creo **–reía porque realmente todo era muy confuso-. **¿Sabias que yo te lo pregunte varias veces?**

**- No, no lo sabía, era extraño conocer a una persona tan bien y no saber su nombre, ahora ¿me dirás tu nombre? **–reía porque observaba como Albert se salía por la tangente.

**- Sabes que tengo miedo de decírtelo y después de que acabe este sueño **–la chica voltea hacia él y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

**- Jamás acabará, considéralo ahora un comienzo, yo no quiero que te vayas tampoco y también tengo miedo.**

Albert ante esta declaración, sonrió y besó tiernamente la punta de su nariz.

**- Eres lo más bello y hermoso que me ha pasado **–la veía fijamente, en ese momento ella quería que la besara pero parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

**- Yo aún no puedo creer que existas y que me conozcas y que realmente te guste de esta manera.**

**- ¡Dios! No se con quien has estado en el pasado y que te haya hecho sentir tan insegura, eres la mujer mas hermosa y misteriosa que he conocido.**

**- Gracias **–bajaba su cabeza mientras se detenía con el pecho de Albert.

**- Albert, Albert Andry**

**- ¿Eh?** –levantó su rostro y lo miró sonriente en tanto suspiró tan profundamente como podía-. **Albert, es un enorme placer, mi nombre es Nassu.**

**- Sabia que tenias un nombre misterioso como tu, Nassu el placer es todo mío **–los ojos de Albert se cristalizaron mientras miraba a la mujer que en realidad lo había salvado.

**- Albert…**

En ese instante Albert se acerca a la chica atrapando sus labios con los de él mientras los besaba suavemente, sin embargo Nassu enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y dejó que se hiciera mas profundo el beso, era como lo recordaban, sentían que realmente hacían el amor con ese solo beso.

**- No te vayas nunca **–le dijo ella cuando rompieron el beso y su rostro arrebolado por todo aquello que la sola presencia del rubio la hacia estremecer.

**- Nunca me iré… te amo, debí de haberlo dicho antes.**

**- No, porque ahora estoy aquí entre tus brazos y puedes decirlo por el resto de nuestras vidas **–acariciaba tiernamente su rostro mientras se limpiaban suavemente esas lágrimas traicioneras pero no era más que amor puro-. **Dímelo…**

**- Te amo**

**- Te amo también**

Aquellas dos almas se vuelven a fundir en un hermoso y pasional beso mientras tras ellos la pareja que acompañaba a Nassu sonreían felices abrazados, nunca sabrían que pudo haber pasado, pero estaban por completo seguros que Albert trajo de nuevo a la vida a su gran amiga.

De pronto los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar en el cielo y la pareja rompió poco a poco aquel beso y miraron al cielo mientras Albert sentaba en sus piernas a Nassu que simplemente ahora yo no podían separarse.

Todo aquello ya no sería más que un recuerdo, ahora era una realidad, una realidad de la que estaban agradecidos de por vida.

**- ¡Hey! Chicos ya dejen algo para después, la noche es joven **–les gritó desde atrás uno de los amigos de Nassu mientras el otro no se aguantaba la risa pues con la pura mirada de la chica sabía que se llevaría una de las mas grandes collejas.

Albert los veía divertido, pero los ojos de aquella chica tenían un magnetismo gigante sobre él y se volvió hacia ella.

**- Realmente te amo **–le dijo Albert mientras Nassu simplemente lo admiraba, era su hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y ahora no lo dejaría ir jamás.

**- Yo también Albert y mira ahora si tuvimos una noche con fuegos artificiales **–miraban al cielo y mientras ella sonreía al ver aquellos colores en el cielo, Albert miraba detenidamente el rostro de aquella que alguna vez pensó sería un misterio para siempre.

Sin embargo ahora ese misterio tenía un nombre… Nassu, aquella mujer que sin saberlo lo había salvado de la más profunda desolación y que a su vez Albert la había traído de vuelta a la vida.

**Fin**


End file.
